This project is concerned with translational control with particular emphasis on developing completely defined, reconstructed cell-free systems, both with bacterial and eukaryotic ribosomes. Specific aspects to be studied include (1) structure of active ribosomes, (2) structural features of messenger RNA responsible for recognition by ribosomes, and (3) role of initiation factors in recognition process.